As 3C (Computer, Communication and Consumer electronic) products advance rapidly, the processing or computing speed of these 3C products becomes increasingly great. In the meantime, the temperature of the heat generated during the operation of various types of electronic components also increase continuously. To prevent electronic components of these products from being damaged by the high heat, most of the present electronic components come with a cooling device for dissipating the high heat generated during the operation of the electronic components.
Fans are common cooling devices used to overcome the heat dissipating problem. As the operating temperature of the electronic components increases continuously, the rotating speed and the wind output of the fan must be increased accordingly to achieve the required heat dissipating effect. However, if the rotating speed of the fan increases, the noise produced by the rotation of the fan will increase as well. Further, the rotating speed of the fan has an upper limit, and a too-high rotating speed will cause a reduced wind pressure of the fan which will affect the wind output of the fan. Therefore, it is a subject for related manufacturers to increase the wind output at a specific wind pressure in order to enhance the heat dissipating efficiency.
In view of the aforementioned problem of the prior art, the inventor of this disclosure based on years of experience in the industry conducted extensive research and experiments to finally provide a feasible solution to overcome the problem of the prior art effectively.